


Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Er hatte noch nie mit einem Mann getanzt.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498170) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Unruhig lag Jack in seinem Bett. Ihm gingen die Bilder von Rose und dem Doctor einfach nicht mehr aus dem. Er hätte auch gerne mit dem Doctor getanzt. Wirklich gerne. Aber wusste nicht, wie. Er hatte noch nie mit einem Mann getanzt. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Man hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man tanzte – aber eben nur mit Frauen. Gab es bei Männern einen Unterschied? Wer zum Beispiel führte? Oder führte bei einem Tanz zwischen zwei Männern keiner von beiden? 

Jack seufzte stand auf. Hier half wohl nur noch fragen. Vielleicht ergab sich dann ja alles von selbst. Im Kontrollraum angekommen sah Jack sich suchend um. Es spielte zwar noch leise Musik , diesmal Jazz, aber der Doctor war nirgends zu sehen. Enttäuscht ließ Jack die Schultern hängen, drehte sich um und lief direkt in den Doctor. „Kann ich helfen, Captain?“, fragte der Andere. Ohne aufzusehen nickte Jack. „Wie... wie tanzt man mit Männern?“, fragte er leise. Er sah zur Sicherheit nicht auf, sah dadurch nicht, wie der Doctor lächelte.

„Komm' mit, Captain.“

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meins ist es trotzdem und die englische FanFiction kann unter meinem Nicknamen gefunden werden.


End file.
